The Untold Stories of the Green Flu
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: The Green Flu has now spread across the world and the Western United States. Morgan, a street-smart girl, Stevie, a witty, talkative geek, Jason, a brawny, burly, no-nonsense soldier, and Drake, a shady, brooding and an aggressive rapper, find themselves surviving for their lives as the infection hits California. Story's not too long. It's like a TV episode. Includes new weapons.
1. The Fall

So this was it, huh? The end of humanity as we know it?

The Green Flu had begun in the Eastern United States. And it wasn't long before it spread eastward across the continental divide. Major cities, such as Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Dubai, Shanghai and Tokyo had fallen. Now, the Green Flu had reached the Pacific, taking out Hawaii, and had now spread across the Western States.

And there was only one question left in the entire world…

Now what?

* * *

 _Orange County, California…_

Three survivors sat in the saferoom, surrounded by weapons and supplies. A radio that was their only way of communicating with the outside world, refused to work properly. All that could be heard was static. The girl holding it sighed.

16 year-old Morgan Davidson. Rebellious, street-smart, highly trained for someone her age. She had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore a tank top, a vest, shorts, and a pair of boots. She was a high school dropout, instead wanting to learn military training. As a result, she became a tough, hardened girl, who immediately understood and came to accept the world for what it was now.

Then, there was Drake Cheung, a Chinese-American rapper. Brash, shady, and in his early thirties, Drake was a man with a violent past. Having been bullied in school, always getting into fights with two boys named Francis and Nick, having a criminal record, and making aggressive rap tracks, he wasn't a very friendly person to relate to. Reluctant to trust anybody, Drake sees himself as a one-man band, wanting to only look after himself for his own survival.

Last but not least, Captain Jason Galloway. SEAL Team Six. An imposing, brawny, burly, no-nonsense soldier in his mid-thirties, standing at six feet five inches tall. He was bald and had a beard. He also had a Samoan tribal tattoo on his left shoulder and breast, and a brahma bull tattoo on his right shoulder. He wore an outfit similar to Section's from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He started out as a paramedic for the Los Angeles Fire Department, before joining the Navy SEALs and being promoted instantly due to his medical experience. Out on the battlefield, he saved the lives of many of his fellow soldiers, as well as many others during his time as a paramedic. Now that the apocalypse was happening, he could put his skills to good use.

From outside, a large group of teenagers fought off waves of Infected, only for them to be outnumbered quickly. All they could do was scream in pain and terror as they were torn open and their organs were ripped out of their bodies.

Drake grabbed his gun and attempted to go out and rescue them, but was stopped by Morgan.

"Stop. No. It's too late." said Morgan.

"We can still save them, can't we?" asked Drake.

The screams of agony quickly died down.

"See?" said Morgan.

"She's right. There're a lot of those things out there." said Jason. "Even if we tried to help those kids, they'd still die anyway. And we would've gone with them."

Drake sighed.

"I guess you're right." he said, facing Morgan.

"Of course I am. Now load up. We gotta move." said Morgan.

Jason grabbed a Chrome Shotgun and loaded some shells, before pumping it. Morgan picked up an MP5, put in its clip, and cocked it. As for Drake, all he did was place six bullets in his revolver pistol.

The trio walked toward the door, prepared for what was coming.

"You guys ready?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. We're good." said Morgan. Drake just simply nodded.

"Alright." said Jason. "On my count…three…two…one…"

He kicked the door open.

* * *

The three survivors charged out of the saferoom. They began shooting down oncoming Infected.

Morgan dispatched ten Common Infected within seconds, thanks to rapid fire and without missing. Even as a girl in her mid-teens, she had impressive accuracy and knew how to handle a weapon.

Jason blew the heads off several Infected. His firepower was extremely dangerous, which made his enemies fear him on the battlefield. Once he had to reload, he resorted to using his gun as a bat instead. Before long, twelve zombies had their heads smashed in, because of Jason's brute strength.

"Jason, don't be near me when you kill those things. I don't wanna have gross stuff on me." said Drake.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said.

The survivors continued to move through the street, taking out lurking Infected as they went. All of a sudden, they saw a man running towards them.

"Help! Someone kill this thing!" he yelled.

The other three saw what he meant. He was being chased by something that was leaping across several cars. It was a Hunter.

"What is that thing?" asked Morgan.

"It's called a Hunter." said Jason. "Now shoot it!"

But before he and Morgan had the chance to fire, the Hunter was shot in the head and killed. Its body crumpled and fell off a car onto the ground.

Morgan and Jason turned towards Drake. His revolver was smoking.

He turned toward them.

"You're welcome." he said.

The man came over to them, panting in exhaustion. He had curly brown hair and a stubble.

"Thanks, dudes. And dudette." he said.

"Actually, it was like 99 percent me." said Drake.

"Shut it." said Jason.

"Knock it off, guys." said Morgan, before turning to the man. "No trouble at all." she told him. "What's your name?"

"Stevie." said the man. "Biggest geek in the county."

"Nice to meet you Stevie." said Morgan. "I'm Morgan."

"Captain Jason Galloway. SEAL Team Six."

"Name's Drake. I ain't gonna be around long, though."

"Awesome meeting you guys." said Stevie.

"Listen, we're trying to get out of here." said Jason. "Why don't you join us?"

"Ah dude, I seriously need to be in a group right now. The last group I was with kicked me out because I was too annoying. So, count me in." Stevie answered immediately.

He picked up a machete that was lying on the ground.

"Well in that case, let's move then." said Morgan.

The group of four headed towards parts unknown. Probably a warehouse or something.

"What do you mean, your group kicked you out because you were "too annoying"?" asked Drake.

 **Here goes Chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. The Glories of A Police Station

The survivors continued to walk through the streets, trying to find somewhere to settle down for a while. The sun was already setting and the group thought that it would be best to be somewhere safe by nightfall.

As they were walking, Stevie began to talk about something completely unrelated to their current situation.

"This reminds me of an idea for a comic that I once had. So, it was about this guy who had to travel through several abandoned cities. If you're wondering why the cities were abandoned, it was because of a massive alien invasion. It's kinda like War of the Worlds, but there were no tripods and only those alien ships that look like the Predator Ship. Now this guy, his name was…"

"Stevie, if you tell another story, I'm gonna cry." said Drake.

"You mean you're gonna cry tears of laughter because of the fact that I told over five stories?" asked Stevie.

"No." said Drake. "I'm gonna cry tears of sadness and frustration."

"In all honesty Stevie, we don't have time for this." said Jason.

"Yeah. We shouldn't get distracted. It'll get us killed." said Morgan.

"Well, okay." said Stevie.

"Thank you." said Drake rudely.

Suddenly, they heard coughing.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Morgan.

"Y-yeah. It sounded like a guy choking." said Stevie.

"No, you idiot. It sounded like coughing." said Drake.

"I think we better move. I don't like that coughing noise." said Jason.

"Yeah. I think we should." said Morgan.

"Alright. Follow my lead. Check your six. Stay frosty." said Jason.

"I don't understand half the shit that comes out of your mouth." said Drake.

"Hey man, I don't think I like your attitude. That is INCREDIBLY rude." said Jason.

"I'm just saying that you need to speak in a way for us to understand you." said Drake.

"I'm a Navy SEAL, dumbass!" said Jason.

"Guys! Stop it!" said Morgan. "We need to keep moving."

"You heard her." said Jason to Drake. Drake growled.

"Fine." he said.

As they began to walk, Stevie was suddenly snagged by what appeared to be an extremely long tongue.

* * *

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "THE HELL!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled Drake.

The other three saw what was snagging Stevie. It was a Smoker.

"SHOOT…THE…TONGUE!" screamed Stevie.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Drake.

"It's a Smoker. I've heard about it." said Morgan. "It's got a really long tongue."

Jason ran towards Stevie and freed him from the Smoker's tongue. The, he fired at the Smoker, which lost its balance and fell from the rooftop. As it landed, Drake shot it point blank in the head, killing it and causing smoke to spread everywhere.

The survivors were coughing and fanning the area, trying to get out of the smoke.

"I…(*cough*)…never…(*coughs twice*)…knew that…(*cough*)…it could explode like that." said Drake.

"Alright…(*coughs*)…let's get moving." said Morgan.

* * *

The survivors soon found themselves standing outside a police station.

"Looks abandoned." said Drake.

"I think I can kick the door down." said Jason. "Stand back. And be ready. There might be some Infected in there."

"Of course there will." said Drake. "Every goddamn police station always has zombies in a zombie outbreak."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" asked Jason.

"I've seen it a lot in the movies. And games." said Stevie.

"Whatever." said Jason. "Anyway, I'm kicking down the door. Three…two…one…"

He kicked the door down.

Infected criminals and police officers ran towards the survivors.

"Told you so!" said Drake.

The survivors quickly took out the Infected.

"Well, I guess that's all of them." said Morgan.

But then, a large armored zombie wearing riot gear came into view. Even worse, he was carrying a nightstick and a riot shield.

"Or not." said Morgan.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Drake.

"I'll take care of him." said Jason. He threw his shotgun onto the floor and cracked his knuckles. He charged at the armored zombie and took him down with a spear. He grabbed the riot shield from the zombie and threw it. Then, he took off the zombie's protective helmet and shot him in the forehead.

The other three stared at him.

"Damn, he's good." said Drake.

Jason stood up and looked at his companions.

"There. That was easy. Wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" he said.

The others just nodded.

Jason picked up his shotgun and gestured towards his companions.

"Come on. Let's see what this place has."

* * *

The group walked through the halls of the police station, taking out several lurkers as they went.

Eventually, they came across the most glorious place in the station: the armory.

"Oh, hell yes." said Drake.

"This is what I was looking for!" said Jason.

Stevie tried to open the door to the armory, but it was locked.

"Ah, shitballs. It's locked." said Stevie.

"Well, there's gotta be keys then." said Morgan.

Drake immediately looked at a dead police officer on the floor. He noticed some keys on his back pocket. He bent down, retrieved them, and saw that one of them said, "armory".

"I guess good luck pays off." he said, showing the keys to the others.

"Good." said Jason.

Drake unlocked the door and opened it. Weapons were everywhere. The sight was enough to make professional shooters shed a tear.

"Awesome." said Stevie.

"See anything you like?" asked Morgan.

"Modern Warfare 2 reference!" said Stevie.

"Come on. We've got a lot of picking to do. Man, this armory is big. There are actually different rooms." said Jason.

Stevie landed upon the stuff like they were Christmas toys. He searched through racks of shotguns first.

"Nope. Not this one. Not this one either. Let's see. What do I like?" he said to himself.

Then, he went to the rifles' section. He kept searching and searching for what he liked.

"Ah, perfect."

He grabbed a sniper rifle right off the bat.

"I'm gonna be a sniper like in the movies."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_ …

Ellis suddenly had a thought in his head.

"Hey, Nick." he asked his companion.

"What, Ellis?" asked Nick irritably.

"I think someone just said that he'll be a sniper like in the movies. I say that every time I pick up a sniper rifle."

"Ellis, I think other people besides you also say that." said Nick.

"Are you sure, Nick?" asked Ellis.

"I'm sure. 100 percent." said Nick.

"Well, okay." said Ellis.

"Can't you two shut up? I'm trying to kill some zombies here!" shouted the irritated voice of Rochelle.

"Hey!" shouted Nick.

"You're always talking about some stupid unnecessary stuff when I try to kill zombies!" said Rochelle.

"Listen. I don't know why you are so rude." said Nick through gritted teeth. "Stop this attitude right now."

"Go jack off or something." said Rochelle. She gave Nick the middle finger.

"You know what, I think I have a solution to this problem." said Nick.

He picked up a combat shotgun and walked up to Rochelle.

"Stay back, Coach." ordered Nick towards the large man standing behind Rochelle. "This is gonna get messy."

"What do you mean, "this is gonna get messy"?" asked Rochelle.

Nick put the barrel of the gun under Rochelle's chin.

Then…

He fired, covering himself in blood and brain matter.

"Oh shit!" yelled Coach.

"Damn! That is NASTY!" said Ellis.

Rochelle's headless, lifeless body crumpled to the ground. Nick, Ellis and Coach stood over her.

"She's dead. We…we're free!" said Coach.

"YES!" exclaimed the other two.

"Everybody dance now!" said Ellis.

He, Nick and Coach began dancing happily over Rochelle's corpse.

* * *

Morgan looked through the racks of assault rifles. Drake was also doing the same thing.

"You like full auto, huh?" said Drake.

"Yup." said Morgan. "My dad and my brother taught me how to handle these kinds of weapons."

"Cool." said Drake.

Morgan saw numerous modified M4 rifles, as well as a combat rifle. Then, she saw an M16.

"I've always liked the M16." she said, with a smile. She grabbed the gun off the rack.

At the same time, Drake found an AK47 on another rack.

"Oh ho-ho! I like this one!" he said.

"An AK? Not bad." said Morgan.

* * *

Jason looked over the shotguns. He had a high preference for close combat. He grabbed a combat shotgun and an auto shotgun.

"Should I pick this one…or this one?"

Then, he looked over at another shotgun nearby. It was an FN TPS, one of the most powerful shotguns used in the police force.

He chuckled and threw the other shotguns he was holding onto the floor.

"Yes." he said, picking up the TPS. "This one I like."

He loaded the gun with slugs and equipped it with a laser sight. Then, he looked at some of the pistols. He went and took a look at them. He was unsatisfied with most of the pistols, but then, he saw a magnum. He picked it up.

"A Desert Eagle. This is my handgun."

* * *

The four met up outside the armory.

"You guys all good?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. We're cool." said Morgan.

"Great. Now let's get out of here." said Drake.

The survivors walked out of the police station. The sun was already down and night had fallen.

"Crap. It's night." said Morgan.

"We start running, right?" asked Drake.

"Yeah." said Jason.

The survivors ran through the street. But in the process, Stevie tripped and fired his (newly-acquired) pistol at an alarmed car, hitting it in the process.

The car alarm sounded. The cry of a horde filled the air.

"Uh oh." said Stevie.

 **Here goes Chapter 2. Hope you didn't find it too boring.**

 **The reason why I killed Rochelle: She annoys me constantly in the game, always steals my kills, heals herself when someone else needs it more, et cetera, et cetera, so I had her personality change a little and Nick kill her. I just felt like it.**


	3. Rooftop Rednecks

**In this chapter, there'll be another group of 4 survivors appearing, but they'll be enemies. They're basically the Left 4 Dead version of the Hunters from Dead Rising 2. And their scene's basically a remake of the Hunters' cutscene.**

* * *

The cry of the horde filled the air.

"IDIOT!" shouted Drake.

"Forget it! They're coming!" said Morgan.

"Get ready! I hope you have your shitting pants on!" said Jason. Fun fact, he said the same thing Negan said to Dwight back in Issue 116 of The Walking Dead.

Infected began arriving on the scene. The survivors quickly began shooting as many as they could. While Jason, Morgan and Drake seemed to be doing fine, Stevie wasn't a very good sniper. He missed several times trying to kill one Charger, which rammed into him and began pummeling him.

"THIS THING'S POUNDING THE HELL OUTTA ME!" he yelled. "HELP! SHOOT IT!"

Drake turned around, pulled out his revolver, and fired a fatal shot into the Charger's skull, spraying blood on Stevie. The Charger went limp and Stevie felt its arm release him.

He looked up at Drake.

"Thanks!" he said to the rapper.

"Shut up!"

Drake began shooting some more zombies.

"Now that's just hurtful." said Stevie as he picked up his sniper rifle.

As the Infected waves died down moments later, the survivors checked each other out for injuries.

"Anyone hurt?" asked Jason.

"No. We're all good, man." said Drake.

All of a sudden, a Jockey appeared outta nowhere and latched itself on Drake's head.

"AHH FUCK!" he yelled.

The other three spent a few moments staring in shock before snapping back.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" said Jason.

"That's just wrong!" said Morgan.

Stevie fired off several shots, but they all missed. He ended up hitting Jason in the process.

"Work on your accuracy, kid!" said Jason as he chased Drake and the Jockey.

It took a minute for the survivors to finally kill the Jockey. Drake was badly injured.

"Wait. I have something." said Morgan.

She took out a health kit and patched Drake up.

"That's the best I can do." she said.

"Ahhh. Better." said Drake.

"I suggest we find a place to rest. It's not good for us to keep straying out like this." said Stevie.

"Well, he has a point." said Jason as he picked up his shotgun and inserted a shell.

"Let's move." he said as he cocked his weapon.

And with that, the group headed towards the next safe house, which was nearby. They went inside and barricaded the door.

* * *

Jason walked into one of the rooms. Stevie began to talk about comic books with Drake, who obviously had no interest in what the geek had to say. Morgan walked into the room where Jason was. That's when she noticed him.

Jason was looking at a photo he took out from his pocket. He smiled sadly. Morgan noticed and sat down next to him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A photo." he replied.

Morgan looked at the photo with Jason. In the photo, it showed Jason, a woman, and two kids standing in front of what appeared to be a stadium in Miami. The woman had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. One of the kids, a boy about twelve years old, had brown hair and brown eyes. The other kid, a girl about the same age as the boy, had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. It was obvious that they were Jason's family.

"That your family?" Morgan asked.

Jason nodded.

"That's my wife, Tessa." he said, pointing at the woman next to him.

Then, he pointed at the boy.

"My son, Jake."

And he pointed at the girl.

"My daughter, Kayla."

"You know what happened to them?" asked Morgan.

Jason shook his head.

"No." he said. "When this all started, my squadmates and I were fighting a bunch of zombies in the Nevada desert. We were with the police force and the National Guard. The attacks were so devastating that they had to call in us Navy SEALS."

He paused.

"What happened?" asked Morgan.

"I was the only one who made it out alive."

"Shit."

"I took one of the cruisers and drove all the way back to California. When I got home, my house was empty. I knew that my family left to get to safety. I miss them so much. I hope they're still alive."

"You'll find them soon. I'm sure they're okay." said Morgan.

"You think so?" asked Jason.

Morgan put her hand on his shoulder.

"Absolutely." she reassured him with a smile.

Jason smiled at her.

"Thanks, kid." he told her.

* * *

Stevie and Drake stood by one of the rooms.

"And then, there was that one time when Spawn…"

"Please, Stevie. Enough comic chit-chat." said Drake.

Stevie just chuckled slightly. But his facial expression changed almost immediately. This time, there was an expression of worry. A chill ran down his spine. He felt his skin crawl. Goosebumps rose throughout his body. Something was very wrong.

"Drake?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel anything strange?" he asked.

"What're you talking about?" asked Drake.

"Cause, I feel like someone's watching us." said Stevie. "Maybe we should close the curtains."

"Dude. Your horror comics are becoming too much for you." said Drake. "You're just being paranoid."

"Maybe I am." said Stevie. "Maybe I'm not.

"Whatever." muttered Drake as he walked off.

Stevie continued to read one of his comic books, the off feeling getting worse.

Unbeknownst to him and the others, something mysterious made its presence known on the rooftops outside. Almost as if there were other people.

Bad people.

* * *

A lone survivor walked through a lot, trying to be sneaky in order to avoid the Infected.

Little did he know that something, or someone, had its sights on him.

BAM!

The man collapsed to the ground, with a bullet hole in his head. A pool of blood began forming around the area he got shot. Some Infected slumbered over and began to devour the fresh corpse.

A man with a sniper rifle stood up, satisfied with his kill. He wore a green Surefire cap, a skull bandana/mask, black Oakley gloves, an army green jacket, a Kevlar vest with a Texas Border Patrol logo, camo pants, camo protective kneepads, and black Under Armour tactical boots. He had black hair and mutton chops. As well as several tattoos.

"Damn, man. It ain't no fun if they ain't runnin'!" said a man next to him, who he looked at. "I mean…I mean, where's the challenge? Ehhhh, this ain't nearly as fun as Border Patrol."

The first man, named CJ, the leader of the gang (yes. A gang), answered.

"Well, we got a chance to become real patriots here, Earl. And get us some target practice! These so called survivors? (*laughs*) Bunch'a whiners let this thing happen!"

He and Earl weren't the only members of the group, because there were eight other members. The names of those eight were Cletus, Dwayne, Forrest, Harley, Otis, Rebel, Trigger and a female member, Belle. They listened to CJ as he continued talking.

"Letting zombies in, foreigners in. Letting socialism in."

Then, Cletus answered.

"Only way to get this country back on track again is clean it right up of all those pansies, floozies, bureaucrats, liberals, and all of them conservatives too. This is a GOLDEN opportunity."

The others nodded.

"Damn straight!" said CJ. "We's invested in more ways than one! If you ain't with us, you're against us."

"We gotta clean this country up, one city at a time." said Rebel.

"That's as American as apple pie, that is!" said Otis.

"You know what we have to do, Earl?" said Forrest. "It's our duty to eliminate the threat to our country. Clean this place out completely! Start again like the great deluge. Right idea that!"

"Tha's right! We do it cause we LOVE our country." said CJ.

"And cause it's so much damn fun." said Belle standing up.

"Daaaaaaamn, feels good to be right! Yeah! God bless America!" said Earl, throwing away his beer can.

"Woohoo! Let's go hunting, folks!"


End file.
